To Keep Him Safe
by CastielKicksAss
Summary: Jason always thought himself lucky because of the situations he survived; someone had to be watching over him…this is not what he expected. Eric/Jason Slash
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

I'm not abandoning my story Watching by any means, but I think Eric needs some lovin' lol so this is my Eric/Jason fic. : ) I think its kinda AU…maybe just a little lol please let me know what you think! And here we go…

**

* * *

**

Jason sighs as he turns off the ignition of his truck. Another hot sticky day in Bon Temp, the sun was especially hot as he helped out with repairing Hoyte's roof after work. Throwing the door open with a grown he jumps out of the cab, wincing as his slightly sunburned skin moves to much for comfort. Suddenly, a pair of bright headlights fly around the corner and a slick, red Ferrari slides into a vacant parking space fare away from the other vehicles. Jason whistles lowly to himself as he takes in the obviously well cared for machine. The driver has turned off the lights but doesn't seem to be in a hurry to exit the car.

"_Must be waitin on someone,"_ Jason thought to himself as he shut his truck door and made his way into Merlott's. There was a nice crowed tonight and Jason could see Sookie and Arlene rushing around trying to keep the customers happy while Tara and Sam scrambled around behind the bar. Spotting an open seat Jason quickly crossed the room to sit on the comfortable bar stool.

"Well Jason Stackhouse, you ever heard of a thing called sunscreen? How're you supposed to keep up with whatever "company" you're takin home tonight if you can't even move?" Tara's sarcastic comment does nothing to stop Jason from sending a smile her way when she places an ice cold beer in front of him.

"Men don't wear sunscreen Tara, you can't be in the middle of heavy lifting and say, 'well hang on a second fellas I've gotta go put some Coppertone on before I start to burn! Causes wrinkles ya know?'" Jason says with a laugh.

Tara just rolls her eyes in a way that screams "_you're a dumbass"_ better than words could. Grabbing the cool bottle Jason brings in to his forehead before tracing it down his face to the back of his neck where it sits for several minutes soothing the burn. Sookie rushes by in a flash of white, green and blond,

"Hey, Jason," she greets him with a smile. "You want something to eat?"

"Sure Sook, burger and fries?"

"You got it."

And she's off again fighting through the crowd. Turning the bar stool around Jason can see the Rattray's sitting in a booth, a gang of friends playing pool and generally people just relaxing after a tough day. Closing his eyes Jason leans back and rests against the bar and listens to the sounds around him, tension draining.

When voices slowly start to grow quiet Jason opens his eyes and looks with everyone else at Merlott's entrance. _"Sweet Jesus,"_ Jason thinks as he spots what has captured the bars attention. Standing with an almost inhuman confidence is by far the best looking man Jason has ever seen. His blond hair is slicked back perfectly to show off his masculine features, his black shirt and jeans hug close to show off a body of stone while making his height even more imposing. He has a dangerous air around him that allows him to wear a leather jacket and make it seem like it belongs. No one would ever confuse this man with a scared boy playing dress up.

"_Vampire,"_ resonates through Jason's head and by the looks being sent the newcomer's way he's not the only one.

Walking with a panthers grace the man takes a seat at an empty table. Slowly the noise level starts to rise to its previous decibel, but it's obvious what the topic of conversation is now.

"_Poor guy," _Jason thinks. "_Can't even enter a bar without being gawked at, this ain't a damn zoo people." _

Sookie rushes up to the bar with a smile on her face,

"It looks like Bon Temp just got a vampire! This is so exciting, Tara do we have any of that True Blood still?"

"No, it went bad." Tara responds obviously having different feelings about the newcomer's arrival.

With a sigh Sookie takes off to wait on Bon Temps most interesting resident. As she got closer Jason found himself focusing on their interactions, but not out of fear. The man made him feel almost…safe, protected. He knew somewhere inside him that the stranger wouldn't hurt his sister. It was curiosity that made him tilt his head in their direction.

"Good evening, what can I get you?" Sookie asks looking ready to jump up and down in excitement. "I'm afraid we're all out of True Blood."

The man gives her a slightly amused look as he peers around the bar, taking in the faces staring back at his own. The ice blue eyes seem to hesitate, then almost unwillingly meets Jason's gaze. A shock races through Jason's body before the gaze snaps back to Sookie and is accompanied by a smirk as the stranger says,

"It's just as well, I prefer fresh blood myself. Why don't you bring me a bottle of whiskey so I have a reason to be here?"

A stunned silence fills the bar and people start to look slightly worried. Sookie's mouth hangs open for a few moments before she realizes what she's doing and snaps it closed.

"Umm, do you mean a shot-" her question is cut off.

"If I meant a shot I wouldn't have said a _bottle_ now would I?" The retort is quiet and lacking any heat.

With a nod Sookie walks back toward the bar before taking the bottle Sam hands her and delivering it to the man without a word. When nothing interesting happens with the vampire people go back to enjoying their evening if only a little more on edge. Jason takes one more appreciative look at him before diving into the plate of food Sookie places in front of him.

When he's finished eating he notices the vampire make his way towards the door with the bottle of whiskey in his hand. Throwing down a few bills and saying his goodbyes Jason walks to the parking lot noticing the absence of the red Ferrari, "_should've known" _he thinks with a small snort. Jerking open the door to his truck he squints as his eyes get used to the light and freezes when he notices something sitting innocently in the middle of his seat.

A bottle of whiskey.

**

* * *

**

Eric

Eric tries to control his annoyance before he gets out of the car he is virtually abandoning on the side of the road for a few hours before he takes off running in the direction of the Stackhouse's home. Staying along the tree line he opens his senses and scans the area, no werewolf's seem to be nearby but he doesn't want to leave anything to chance. Its' been years since wolves have come so close to Bon Temps, mostly because of him.

Eric has been watching over the Stackhouse children since they were born to ensure the wolves and more importantly Russell Edgington didn't get a hold of them. He was never told _why_ it was so important that they never fall into Edgington's hands, it simply was what Godric ordered him to do. And today he had to travel from Fangtasia because wolves were spotted not five miles from the Stackhouse family home. He was hesitant to enter Merlott's tonight even if he had good reason. Now he couldn't stay in the shadows if he was going to protect his charges since the wolves were getting bolder, they needed to _know_ that he was nearby. Of course there wasn't much he could do during the day,

"_Not my watch," _Eric thinks as he tries to ignore the clenching in his stomach. A soft rumble sounds in the distance and a few moments later he sees Jason's truck slowly making its' way down the bumpy drive. Breathing through his nose, Eric can smell the fatigue coming off Jason in waves as he stumbles from the truck. "_What the hell was that boy thinking?"_ he wonders as he watches him slowly turn around and take the bottle of whiskey from the truck, "_It will lessen the pain, just drink the damn thing."_ Its' been over a thousand years since Eric has been human and he cannot remember what a sunburn feels like, but as a vampire he can understand the pain of burning flesh. Maybe it's the same.

He'll be the first to admit that he shouldn't have drawn attention, especially Jason's, to himself. Now there might be questions and Jason might notice Eric following him, still it couldn't be helped. Well the whiskey might have been pushing it, but that was a personal indulgence.

Jason makes his way up the front steps uncapping the whiskey and taking a swig before opening the door and walking inside.

"_Safe and sound,_" considering all of the protective wards around the home, but you can never be too careful. Listening to Jason ready himself for bed Eric feels his tense muscles loosen as the woods night life sounds around him. A light flips on in Jason's room and he walks by the window in boxers before lowering himself into bed, groaning as he remembers he has to lift up his arm to plunge the room into darkness. A fond smile crosses Eric's face before he can stop it, but it's forced back behind his stoic façade a second later.

Finally the lights go out. Now that he knows Jason is safe Eric knows he should go back to Sookie and makes sure she makes it too the Stackhouse home as well. Still he doesn't move…she is in a heavily populated area and her shift doesn't end till midnight. Eric has time. He'll go he tells himself just…not yet. Eric stands alone in the dark protecting his charge; the only sound is of the leaves dancing around in the wind.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews feed the muse monster! Rawr 3

Jason


	2. Chapter 2

So there's the name Jason at the bottom of chapter one and I just now realized that. Just thought I'd take this moment to clarify that I am not a crazy person whose name is Jason and am using the character from True Blood Jason for some weird Mary-sue type…whatever lol. I am a female whose name is _not_ Jason…not that there would be anything wrong with that name, but yeah in this moment that would be weird lol. Just a slasher who believes there needs to be more True Blood slash! Hope you all are still with me, I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I updated this story :( sorry. Also if you read **Watching**you might be happy to know that I'm halfway through chapter five :D so never fear! On to the story and oh, just a warning it's getting darker. Have faith and mind the rating so I don't get any angry comments :)

And here we go….

**

* * *

**

**Jason**

**-Dream-**

Jason is running through the woods with Sookie not far behind. Lightning bugs send small pin points of light slicing through the darkness; adding that spark of magic. He always felt safe in the woods even though his parents were so protective when they were alive that he could never enter them. Now it's only been a few months since the accident and his Gram doesn't seem to have the heart to deny them anything.

He listens as Sookie seems to fall farther and farther behind, but he can't stop running. If he does the pain will catch up, the magic will end and he'll be alone again. When he finally collapses he's not sure how long he's been running, but he's in a part of the woods he doesn't recognize. Turning in a circle to find some familiar markings Jason notices that all of the trees look the same.

He stops.

A frantic feeling comes over him when he realizes now he can't tell which way he came from. The trees sway rustling the leaves, but besides that the darkness is eerie and quiet. Jason can't hear one sound of wildlife. A _snap_ sounds in the distance, swinging in that direction Jason meets a pair of glowing eyes. A growl resonates in the small clearing he is in and is answered by a second. A wolf makes its way out of the underbrush and all Jason can think to do is drop to the ground.

"_Never try to out run a wild animal Jason."_

He remembers his father's words and hopes that this is the right thing to do, that he can by some grace of God go unnoticed by the wolves. Huge paws make their way towards him and then they start to circle Jason like the sharks in that movie he saw. The growls grow more excited, deeper the faster they circle. A snout touches Jason on the head and he only has a moment of heart stopping terror before it's gone. The sounds of whimpering and squeals of pain take the place of those vicious growls and Jason lifts his head in time to see a naked man lying not too far away from him and a wolf running off in the distance.

The moonlight falling on Jason is blotted out as a tall silhouette stands over him. Crouching down the figure lifts Jason gently into its arms and starts to walk. Breathing deeply Jason tries to calm himself before looking up at the man carrying him. He can't make out much of his facial features or clothes, but he can see the fang pendent hanging from his neck. Reaching out a hand Jason grabs the pendent and tries to inspect it. Its drawls the man's attention and he looks down at Jason with ice blue eyes that couldn't possibly be more disconnected.

Surprisingly a feeling of safety overcomes Jason, he feels safer right now than he ever had running through the woods. A cry of his name sounds in the distance causing Jason's head to snap in that direction; the man's gaze remains on the burden in his arms. Hesitantly Jason looks back up at the stranger before he starts to move to free himself; in a swift movement the man deposits him on the ground.

"Thank you." Jason says.

The stranger says nothing, just gently prods him in the direction of his searching family and neighbors. When his Grams has him folded into her embrace he looks back to where he left his rescuer, but he's already disappeared back into the night. After he's finished telling everyone about the wolf he notices a lot of their faces look skeptical, when they ask him how he got away he comes up with a grand story. He doesn't want to tell them about the man since he doesn't think they will believe him. No, he'll keep that part of his adventure to himself.

**-End Dream-**

Buzz.

Buzz.

With a deep intake of breath Jason wakes up as his phone vibrates on the bedside table; his body screams in protest when he reaches to switch off the offending noise. Slumping back into his bed with a sigh Jason thinks back to his dream, its' been years since he last had one like it. Countless dreams of unfortunate childhood events rotate nightly in his head, but this one had been absent as of late. All of his dreams that take place at night have one thing in common…a tall, strange man that always seems to be lurking around. Jason wouldn't call these memories because they're not _exact _accounts of what happened; at least that's what his Grams told him.

With a final groan of resignation Jason rolls himself out of bed to find his clothes and get to work.

**

* * *

****Eric**

He can hear Pam walk down the stairs as he plunges into the moaning woman beneath him. The sound of slapping skin on skin is the only other sound in the room as Eric moves almost mechanically; driving harder and faster to find release. Pam sighs slightly before leaning against the wall to wait for the show to be over. A scream issues from the woman's lips and Eric stills as they both cum, before the panting woman can come down from her high Eric removes her arms from around her neck and walks over to his clothes.

"Wait, where are you going?" the woman asks, reaching out a hand to touch Eric's arm.

"Get out." Eric says as he walks towards Pam, "What is it?"

The woman doesn't take the abrupt response as a dismissal and shamelessly rises from the table and runs to stand in front of Eric; her hands on his hard chest.

"What do you mean 'get out'? We can go again can't we, baby?" She moves her hands up to his face and stands on her tippy toes. "Give me a little of your blood and I'll be ready-"

The woman's lips almost brush Eric's before she is cut off by a hand around her throat. A threatening, but not lethal pressure is exerted as Eric calmly meets her gaze to covey his seriousness,

"Get. Out."

His voice holds no emotion as he releases the terrified woman. She rushes to the corner and slides into her jeans before grabbing her shirt as she rushes up the stairs and out of sight.

"I take it you saw Jason, he still as gorgeous as ever?" Pam's sarcastic drawl questions.

Eric growls as his fangs descend. Pam gives him an unimpressed look, _"hmm, must look even better."_ Every time her maker goes to check on the Stackhouse's he comes back in a storm like mood that's lasts for weeks. Men and women get fucked; employees get yelled at; the storm calms and then he goes back to start the cycle all over again. Though he'll never admit it Pam can tell being so far away from them causes Eric stress. Try as he might he is ordered to get no closer than Shreveport except for when he checks in.

And she can always tell what's on his mind; she'll never forget when he brought Jason here a few nights after his parents were killed. After an hour of searching Eric found him surrounded by a gang and covered from head to foot in bruises and blood. _"They didn't last long"_ she thinks with a smirk. Eric was not a kind man, especially not to humans, but Jason was different. Pam watches as Eric takes the fang pendent he always wears and runs his thumb over the smooth surface before sliding it over his head. She can still see Jason and Eric's first interaction clearly; she knew even then that Eric was a goner.

_**-Flashback-**_

Pam was herding the last of Fangtasia's customers out when the door swings open with a _bang_ that fills the entire room. Eric walks carefully inside, mindful of the bundle in his arms. With a look that clearly says, "_Get rid of them"_ Eric walks to his office door which is also opened with the same violence before it swings close with momentum. Returning her attention to the frozen stragglers Pam simple points to the door,

"Out."

Arriving at Eric's office she enters to see him talking softly to a small boy sitting on his desk. The boy, Jason she makes out, has a cut running from temple to chin and enough bruising that it's difficult for her to make out his face structure. Eric examines the boy's face before reaching for a glass and walking around the desk,

"Stay here." He says, passing Pam on his way out into the bar.

"What are you doing?"

Her question is answered when Eric bites into his wrist before letting the blood slide into the glass. Once a good amount has been given Eric waits for the wound to close before taking the blood filled glass back to Jason. _"He didn't want to scare the kid"_ Pam thinks with a hint of surprise.

"Drink this."

After a moment of hesitation Jason takes the glass from Eric, careful not to touch his skin, before drinking. Slowly his wounds seep back into nonexistence and a surprised look flashes across his face.

"Thanks." Jason's mumbles, he looks around the office with apprehension, "What are going to do with me?"

"First tell me why you were walking around back allies in the middle of the night."

Jason's breathe hitches and his eyes start to fill as he thinks of what lead to him running away. It's been almost a week since his parents have died in the flashflood and he had been taken to live with his grandmother. Considering he and Sookie could have been separated he's glad she took them in, but now his Uncle has almost unlimited access to them. He shudders as he thinks of the man; Jason knows that if he loses interest in Jason he'll go after Sookie and its Jason's job to protect his sister. "_But I don't want him to touch me anymore."_ Jason thinks as tears slid down his face.

"Please, don't send me back. I don't…I need to protect Sook, but I don't wanna do that…" He says in a choked voice.

Pam can drawl her own conclusions, looking at Eric she doesn't see the calm collected maker she is used to. No, this man, this thing that harms children will die. Eric's blue eyes have frozen to a point that reminds her of _why_ he is feared in the vampire community. He reaches out a hand to touch Jason's hair before he pulls back at the last moment,

"Unga en, where is your sister?"

A devastated look crosses Jason's face, "She's still with my Gram," he slides off the desk. "I didn't wanna leave her there alone, what if he…I have to go back."

He slides off the desk and walks past Pam to leave the office; a moment later Eric is in front of him blocking his escape. They stare at each other for a long moment before Eric crouches down and they are face to face, Jason's eyes go to the pendent hanging around Eric's neck. With a hesitant hand he reaches out and touches the large fang, "_what could it be from?_"

"Jason, I would never send you back to someone that is harming you, tell me who's doing this to you and I promise I'll take care of it." Eric says softly.

"Why? I don't even know you so why are you…"

Eric brings his hand up to cover Jason's where it rests on the pendent,

"It's my duty to keep you safe."

Pam can barely believe what she's seeing. So _this_ is one of the humans Eric has been following in Bon Temps. Her maker has disappeared several times a month leaving her instructions to watch over the happenings of Fangtasia, only after he arrived back a few years earlier covered in blood did she finally pry the reasoning from him. He had been assigned the task of keeping two Fae children from harm; she can still remember the _demand_ in his voice as he told her the consequences of _ever_ telling another about them. She would've been insulted, but it was obvious the stress Eric was under and that was all she needed to hear, Pam is nothing if not loyal.

Jason lifts his gaze to meet Eric's and Pam is momentarily stunned by how _ancient_ his eyes seem. His grip on the pendent tightens,

"You swear you'll protect me? Always?"

Eric tilts his head down a fraction and his eyes are more open and sincere than they've been in hundreds of years,

"I swear."

Jason is taken home within the hour and his grandmother meets Eric for the first time; she hopes it is the last.

Uncle Bartlett is found the next morning, spread throughout his home in pieces.

**-End Flashback-**

Eric finishes dressing and walks up the stairs snapping Pam out of her memory. The club is noisy and bustling, something that would normally put Eric in a good mood. His temperament must've showed on his face because humans and vampires alike scurry out of his way as he heads to his chair. The more he stares at the customers with a menacing look the more tense the atmosphere becomes, leaning down to talk into his ear she says,

"You need to calm down before you chase everyone out of here." After he forces his shoulders to unstiffen she asks, "Did something happen to Jason?"

His hands clench on the arms of the chair and when she convinced herself that he wasn't going to answer he replies,

"Wolves have been seen around his home."

"Then why are you here?"

The chair cracks and anger flairs up in his eyes, "I can't go to him unless ordered or in extreme circumstances, you know that."

"…What about Sookie?"

A sigh escapes Eric and he would've slumped over had others not been watching,

"She is_ top priority_ and I can see her anytime I wish. But I'm strictly forbidden to see Jason outside of check in's."

Pam can hear the bone deep weariness in her maker's voice as he says this. She knows that Eric would meet the true death to keep Sookie safe, but she also knows that there is no limit to what he would do to keep Jason protected and, though he'll never admit it, happy. This fact has been noticed by The Authority and is used at any given moment to keep Eric in line. The constant worry and stress that builds up each month until each check in almost causes him to snap.

Pam it loyal, there is no way she can let her maker go through so much pain. What she suggests next might be the death of them both, but if that's what it takes,

"I don't know what The Authority would do to you if you went to Jason, but I _do_ know that you will never forgive yourself if something hurts him and you could've stopped it."

Eric looks at her and seems to calm, standing he and Pam walk to his office where he grabs his leather jacket and keys. Outside he gets into his Ferrari and before he can say anything Pam says,

"I know, take care of the club. And if you need me…" She trails off and goes back inside.

Eric sits silently for a few moments thinking about the consequences to the actions he's about to take. If he is noticed Pam could be put in harm's way, Sookie could be assigned to another and Jason, what would they do to him? What could happen if Eric is not there to protect him? He looks down at the pendent and clasps his hand around it, "_I swore I would protect him."_

With a sense of resolution Eric starts the car and speeds out the parking lot, tail lights disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Unga en- Swedish for "young one" as told to me by Google translator lol. So you don't think it was a mistake.

A/N: Yeah, it's a little darker than before and oh my, sex! Lol I hope you all liked it I kinda had trouble deciding how I wanted to do this. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions so feed the muse monster and comment please! : D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry its' been so long since I've updated _anything_, but I've been in a "poor me" type of mood for the last week or so. I keep hearing or seeing people write/talk about how college is kicking their ass or whatever and it pisses me off cause I would shave my head to be in a crowded, stuffy dorm worrying about a test. No joke. Unfortunately colleges only take arms and legs as payment. So since we can't pay for it I'm stuck at home trying to figure out my next move _alone._:;facepalm;: so sorry dear readers I hope you're still with me and I _promise_ to try to update **Watching** soon. This is short and I'm sorry about that too, I'll work on it. Honest engine.

Here we go…

**

* * *

**

Jason

"_Go in Merlotte's, don't go in Merlotte's" _Jason tosses the idea around in his head. On one hand he's tired and wants to relax, on the other hand he's hungry. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel he watches the last rays of the sun disappear from view, anther extra-long day of sun exposure. The thin shirt he donned this morning to compensate for the heat feels like it weighs a ton as it rests across his sensitive shoulders and arms.

Before he can make a decision the red Ferrari from last night races around the corner and slides into the same parking space. Jason grins, "_Crazy fucker"_ he thinks with a laugh. His shoulders loosen and calm settles over Jason as he looks at the car, odd but not unexpected. Ever since he can remember he's always liked those types of cars, but what young, teenage boy didn't? Just like last time the vampire remained in the car, "_Maybe it's just his thing to enter mysteriously"_ with a shrug Jason gets out of his truck and is surprised when he hears an answering _bang_ of another door closing. Glancing in the direction of the sound he sees the vampire making his way towards the bar; his eyes on Jason.

"Should I expect to find another bottle in my truck tonight?" Jason asks with a small grin while mentally kicking himself.

Expecting a hostile reaction if any reaction at all he's shocked when the tall blond stops and answers his smile with a smirk,

"Might as well. What would you like tonight, any preference?" His voice is strong and just as confident as before.

Trying to hide his unease Jason starts to walk toward the bar while keeping his smile in place. As if sensing his discomfort, the man stays where he is and his eyes almost seem to soften as he watches Jason edge towards the door.

"I never have a preference when someone else is buying. Plus if I told you what I wanted it wouldn't be gift, would it?" Jason stops close to the door under the light.

"How will I know you'll like it if I don't ask? And I've noticed people usually give hints as to what they want." The man's gaze never leaves Jason's face and he almost wants to squirm under the scrutiny.

"Well it wasn't how I was raised; I'm Jason by the way." He's sure if his skin wasn't already red it would be now, "_why in hell would he want to know your name?"_

When Jason gains the courage to meet the man's eyes again an odd smile is on his face, like Jason said something funny, but gut wrenching at the same time.

"I'm Eric, a pleasure to meet you Jason." Eric says with a nod.

Jason smiles and turns to enter Merlotte's before he makes a fool of himself; he can hear Eric follow him. The buzz of conversation seems to diminish as they enter and all eyes are on the unlikely duo.

"You a fangbanger now Stackhouse?" Rene Lenier yells from where he's sitting with his gang.

Jason says nothing as he takes a seat at the bar, he's learned it's best to ignore Rene and his friends after all the fights they had in school. Why Rene, back then, had it in for Jason he'll never know, but the knock-down drag-out fights they had after the problems began is reason enough now. "_Besides, wouldn't wanna mess up Sam's bar."_ Sam had always been fare to Jason and was a man of his word when he said he'd give Sookie a job.

Hearing the sound of a chair being thrown back, he tenses before spinning around to face Rene who looks like he's itching for a fight. His plans are cut short, however when Eric steps into his path. Snapping his head upward to look in the vampires face he seems to lose his momentum and comes to a stop before the colossal figure. Eric stares at him for a few moments before giving a mocking smirk and moving to the bar himself, swinging a stool around he keeps his eyes fastened to Rene. Jason can almost hear the message, _"Try it"_ in his head. Self-preservation seems to kick in and Rene gives Jason one last look before making his way out the door, his friends trailing behind.

Acting as if nothing happened, Eric spins the chair around and grabs a menu to look through the alcohol options. Jason quickly follows his example and gives Tara his order while listens carefully as the noise level, once again, goes back to normal. When his food arrives Jason risks a glance in Eric's direction and almost laughs when he sees the man still looking at the menu, but under carefully inspection Jason notices that his head is tilted as if he's listening.

Jason shrugs, "_Vampires"_ and digs into his food.

* * *

He can't help but feel stupidly disappointed that there is nothing in his truck when he opens the door. It's stupid because for one, the guy doesn't owe him anything and two, Eric's still in the bar. Sighing Jason gets in his truck and starts towards home, flipping his lights on bright as the dark seems to bleed everything together. With one hand on the wheel Jason moves his other arm in a circle trying to appease the tense muscle, the radio decides to switch to static and he reaches over to turn the volume down. When his eyes get back to the road his reflexes react before he can preserve what he's seeing; slamming on the breaks the wheels try to find traction before giving up completely. The truck starts to flip and Jason fights to keep from tensing up completely and causing himself more damage.

Windows break and adrenaline takes the sting of cuts away. With a groan the truck stops rolling and Jason can feel the blood rush to his head as he hangs upside down. His last conscious thought is of his neighbors' words in his dream,

"_There are no wolves in Bon Temps."_

**

* * *

**

Eric

Cursing himself for not paying attention to how fast Jason was eating Eric sits at the bar until a sufficient amount of time has passed. Hearing Jason's truck pull away is more than enough time in his opinion, Eric wouldn't care what the humans thought, but considering tonight's reaction he can't risk it. Exiting the bar he slows to listen for any rapid heartbeats nearby. Silence rings through the parking lot and Eric wills the feeling of unease to leave his body. He hears it when he's unlocking his car, metal folding and glass breaking. Forgoing the vehicle for faster transportation Eric runs towards the crash knowing deep his gut that it could only be one person.

As he runs he can make out the sound of rapid heartbeats growing clearer in the distance. With a _snick_ Eric's fangs descend before he puts on a burst of speed, reaching the site he sees a pack of four wolves watching the chaos. A tense moment follows as the opposing sides stare each other down, but as Eric draws near Jason's truck he notices the shift in their attention. Twisting to the left he grabs the attacking wolf by its throat and in his rage, grabs its' jaw before spreading it to the max. A loud _snap_ sounds through the trees and the wolf whimpers in response to the pain shooting through its' being. The wolf's companions yip and snarl, but sensing the rage rolling of Eric they turn and disappear into the woods.

Looking at the pitiful form in his hands Eric sneers and goes to snap its' neck when a groan from the truck brings him to a halt. Throwing the wolf to the side Eric kneels near the broken driver-side window,

"Jason, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," His voice is scratchy and weak. "Eric, what…"

"Can you move?" Eric asks, trying to keep him from panicking.

"The seatbelts stuck, I can't-"

"Hush, I'm going to take care of you, okay? Now I want you to put your hands on the roof, just like that and-"

_Snap_ he breaks the belt and Eric wastes no time in grabbing Jason, whose arms look ready to give way. Easing him out of the destroyed truck, begin mindful of the glass, Eric heaves Jason up into his arms and walks him away from the wreckage.

"What the hell happened?" Jason asks softly.

"What do you remember?" He doesn't want to give too much away.

"Well there was a…holly shit, there was a wolf…"

Eric mentally curses, Jason might've seen the wolves at a young age, but human memories fade. What's to stop him from looking for them now? Looking down at Jason his gut clenches at the sight of the cuts and bruises forming on his skin, _"I have to get him somewhere safe." _Though his heart is _screaming_ at him to take Jason and run to _Fangtasia_ he knows what problems that will bring. Tightening his hold, he makes his way towards Jason's home.

* * *

"What did you do to him?"

The shrieking voice of Adele Stackhouse greets Eric at the door. Unsurprisingly she has aged since the last time Eric had interacted with her; the conversation concerning Uncle Bartlett had instilled a healthy fear that Eric can see in her eyes at the sight of him.

"Invite me in."

"What did you do- I am _not _inviting you into my house!" Adele says with an odd look of combined fear, worry and indignation.

"Then what, might I ask, is your plan to get him upstairs?" His patience is short tonight as it is and if he didn't have a bleeding, hurt Jason in his arms he wouldn't be dealing with this.

"Gran..." Jason's voice sounds from Eric's shoulder and worry is the only expression on Adele's face.

"Come in, come in."

Stepping through the threshold Eric makes his way to Jason's room with Adele trailing behind him.

"Does he need a hospital? What about bandages? Ice?"

The questions are sprouted off at top speed as Eric gently places Jason on his bed before turning to her.

"No hospital, but yes for the other two. Well, go." Eric adds as she hesitates.

Once rid of her Eric returns his attention to the figure on the bed. Jason is in no immediate danger so he takes a moment to run his hands through the soft mane that currently is in disarray.

"Min Karlek, you don't make anything easy do you?"

Eric sighs and brings his hand down to the side of Jason's face.

"That's unfair of me, Kara hjarta. This isn't your fault, I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I will be now. Just like I promised."

Leaning away from Jason, Eric removes his leather jacket and bites his wrist. Placing it to Jason's mouth Eric watches as his blood slowly slides into Jason's mouth. Skin starts to mend and Jason brings his hand up to keep Eric's arm in place; a whine issues from his throats as Eric pulls out of his grasp.

"Enough, Min Karlek." Eric says softly as he returns his hand to Jason's hair.

Exhausted, Jason falls asleep while his body heals itself. With a sigh Eric rises from the bed and starts to undress Jason, but hesitates over his jeans. Running a hand over his face Eric says,

"For you Min Karlek, I'll restrain myself."

Leaving the jeans Eric lifts Jason up and pulls the covers out from under him. Hearing a gasp Eric looks up and sees Adele in the doorway with water dripping from the bag of ice in her hand.

"Look at that, guess I was wrong." Eric says as he exits the room; forcing her out as well. "Let him sleep and tell him nothing of what happened tonight, understand?"

Adele stares at him for a moment and slowly nods her head.

"Good."

With that Eric reluctantly leaves the Stackhouse residence and makes his way back to Merlotte's to get his car before the sun rises.

"_And I have one more stop to make."_

**

* * *

**

Jason

Waking up is like pulling himself out of quicksand; he just sinks back into nothingness. Finally though, he wills himself to claw his way out of his dream world and stretch in hopes of waking up. Rolling over Jason goes to grab his cellphone on the table and feels nothing, with a jolt he realizes he's still in his jean and muddying the sheets. On closer inspection Jason can see dried blood on the shirt tossed over the chair in the corner.

"What the hell?" He mumbles and looking at the clock. "Shit!"

Jason propels himself out of bed and runs through his morning routine before sliding down the stairs.

"Hey Gran," He says before grabbing a biscuit. "Are you alright?"

She give him a once over and smiles, "I'm fine Jason, you feeling better?"

"Huh, yeah the sunburn seems to be a lot better." He says rolling his shoulders. "Weird, anyway gotta run Gran!"

Jason kisses her cheek and rushes to the front door to fling it open.

And freezes.

Sitting on the porch is a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and an envelope. After a moment hesitation Jason picks up the small, white paper and opens it. Inside is a note and a set of keys,

_**Stick with what you know I guess, if you want something else you'll have to tell me next time. As for the keys, just enjoy and I'll explain later.**_

"_What the hell does he mean by-"_

Glancing up Jason can see a red Ferrari parked in the driveway.

* * *

A/N: Sooo I hope you all enjoyed this.

Min Karlek- My love

Kara hjarta- Dear heart

Omg I went to see _The Town_ today and my last thought before the lights went out were, "I wonder if I can spot slash potential?"…and I did. Lol I mean _come on_ you don't **!spoiler!** murder someone who's going after your "friend" thus going to prison for 9 years unless there's a little somethin, somethin there! Ringht?**!end spoiler!**So Jem/Doug? Total slash potential in my mind ; ) you'll have to let me know what you think. But the main pairing made me "Aww" quite a few times and the action was awesome, so I highly recommend it : D

Reviews feed the muse monster!


	4. Chapter 4

Anyone still interested in this thing? Lol On my livejournal I said this was on hold and that's because I had _no idea_ where to take this after a few more chapters. Luckily, I had a break through last night and now know what I can do to get this thing going again. It's also lucky for you all (unlucky for me) that I'm sick! So I can't sleep and this chapter was finished last night at about 3 am because of that! Oh well, at least it's good for one of us ;)

I hope this makes up for my absence and that you love it, enjoy! Here we go…

**

* * *

**

Jason

Most people would react positively if they woke up to find a red Ferrari in their driveway. Most people don't live in Bon Temps where the population is so small if any oddity happens in the morning the whole town will know by noon.

"_Where is that damn vampire? Shit, what if he doesn't even show up?"_

Jason taps his fingers on the steering wheel and lets out an agitated breath. He had to field questions all day about his new vehicle; it was made even worse by that fact that Rene Lenier had to open his pie hole.

"Now you're getting' gifts from that fang, Stackhouse? What did ya have to do to deserve that?"

Followed by some obvious sexual signs. He had tried to ignore it, but Lenier's buddies joined in before long and they kept after him all day. After digging for five hours straight Jason's back was killing him and his arms were numb. Then he felt someone smack his ass,

"You feelin' sore fangbanger? Thought you'd be used to that."

He's not exactly proud of what followed after that, but his temper was at its' end. The fight between the two of them was bloody; Jason can feel bruises forming when he touches his eye. And it's all because, for some reason or another Eric thought it would be…funny? Smart? To take his truck. Now he's sitting in a ridiculously expensive vehicle that, guess what? Does **not** blend with Bon Temps.

A tap on the passenger side window draws him from his musings to see Eric peeking through the glass. A mixture of feelings takes hold of Jason; he's pissed that because of this man he had reason to get into a fight today. Though when he thinks about it rationally Lenier probably wouldn't have kept his mouth shut anyway. The other emotion is happy, relaxed at seeing Eric again. Mixed signals? Definitely.

Throwing the door open with more force than necessary Jason exits the car to come face to…chest with Eric.

"What happened?" Eric asks before reaching out to cup his face and sweep a finger carefully under his aching eye.

"A fight 'cause you gave me that damn car! What the hell happened to my truck?"

"Why would a car cause you to get into a fight?"

"'Cause, apparently everyone thinks I'm your bitch now."

Jason watches as Eric's eyes darken and rewind the conversation in his head. He shouldn't have lashed out like he did; he doesn't even _know_ Eric who just happens to be a vampire. "_He's gonna kill me, what the hell was I thinkin'?"_

"L-look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at ya…here's your keys." Jason brings up the pieces of metal and the noise of them clanging together is the only sound for a few moments.

Eric continues to stroke his face as he seems to be warring with himself. With a nod of his own head he takes the keys from Jason.

"Get in; I'll take you to your truck."

Numbly, Jason makes his way to the passenger side and slides into the seat. With a roar the engine takes off into the night at a speed Jason would not have recommended.

**

* * *

**

Eric

He didn't want to tell Jason what happened to his truck, but how else was he supposed to keep him safe if he didn't know? The wolves are getting bolder and though he would love for it to be possible, Eric can't be around Jason all the time. Swinging the car into a clearing Eric leaves the headlights on and exits the car before he makes his way over to the underbrush with Jason following behind him.

"I thought you were taking me to my-"

Eric pulls away the limbs to reveal the folded heap of metal that was once Jason's truck. Looking at his charges face he knows that if he could fix all of this so Jason never had anything to fear or worry about he would do it; he would pay any price. Slowly walking back towards Jason he starts his story.

"There is a vampire who is very old, even in our terms and he uses werewolves to keep whatever he deems his land under his control. They seem to have set their eyes on you at a young age-"

"Wait, why me?"

Eric steels himself under Jason's earnest and trusting eyes, "_Kara hjarta…I'm so sorry."_

"I don't know, but they got bold last night, it could have been an effect of the moon phase but they ran in front of your truck; causing you to crash. I took you back to your home and…healed you."

Stopping to see how Jason was taking all of this Eric notices that his breathing has become labored. Jason turns his head from side to side while looking off into the distance as if searching for something before giving an almost unnoticeable jump and snapping his gaze back to Eric.

"So-wolves? Wait, you know what? No, that's not possible. There are **no** wolves in Bon Temps! I've been told that my entire life and there's also the fact that no one else has _seen_ a wolf! On top of that werewolves! Why should I believe you?"

With that he stalks off back towards the road. Eric lets out a sigh before appearing in front of Jason to keep him from leaving.

"When you were young and you parents had just died you and your sister used to run behind your Grandmother's house at night. A few months after the funeral you left Sookie behind as you started to run and you found yourself in a clearing, with two wolves. I showed up and killed one of them and you _know_, you _remember_ that it turned into a man."

Eric watches as Jason brings his head up form where he's been eyeing the ground and fastens his eyes on the fang pendant hanging from his neck. With a slightly unsteady hand he reaches up and takes the amulet into his hand and runs his thumb over it.

"And then you picked me up and took me back to my Grams. You didn't say anythin', but I remember feelin' safe with you." Jason hesitates. "I also know that's not the _first_ time we meet. You helped me with…when my Uncle-"

"I remember, Jason. You and your sister certainly enjoyed running in the woods at night, didn't you?" Eric tries to steer the conversation away from **that** topic; another time.

"We loved it. Nothing could touch us out there, we thought we were-" Jason cuts himself off and looks into Eric's icy, blue gaze.

Letting out a soft, uncharacteristic smile Eric touches Jason's face and feels a pang of regret when his eyes land on the bruises, someone would have to pay for those. _"I seem to forget that he might need protection from humans."_

"Completely safe." Eric finishes for him.

"You were there every night?"

"Mostly, I have a…limit at which I'm allowed, or better was allowed to see you. And nothing would've gotten pass me."

Jason seems to notice how intimate they've become and slowly pulls away; Eric grudgingly lets him.

"You said you healed me, that vampire for you gave me blood?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean? Will it affect me?"

"Not in any negative way. Your senses might feel heightened and you may feel…more energetic than what you're used to. But no, it won't harm you at all."

Jason nods, "Okay, good. Look, I know I should be asking about the vampires coming after me or at least the werewolf thing, but I don't think I can take anymore bombshells bein' dropped today...tonight, whatever."

Looking at him closely Eric can see the circles under his eyes as he starts to sway on his feet.

"I just want- take me home? Please?"

"Yes, of course if that's what you want."

Eric covers the truck again and follows Jason to the car. On the drive to Jason's home Eric notices his hands have starter to shake.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I shouldn't go home just yet I don't know how to explain the way I'm actin'."

"Where do you want to go?"

"…I don't know I just need some place different. Somewhere I can forget."

Flexing his hands on the wheel Eric wars with himself. _"If they find out that you've been with him…think this through. But he __**needs**__ something to take his mind off of what I've told him. Is it worth the risk?"_ Glancing at Jason's tortured expression Eric can only hear one resounding answer in his head, the same answer it would always be when Jason needed something, "_Yes."_

"I know a place."

**

* * *

**

Jason

He can feel the knots in his stomach ease as they pass the Bon Temps county lines. Knowing that this might not be a good idea, going off with a vampire that he's only known for a few nights even if he's been watching over him his whole life is not a smart idea. But, damn it, Jason wants to do something a little out there, wild even. He can feel his heart beat faster when he looks at that lengthy frame folded gracefully into the driver's seat where Eric is pushing the Ferrari to the limit. _"Damn he's sexy."_ Jason can feel his face heat up even as he thinks it, but really who could blame him. _"It's not like anything will come of it, he thinks of you as…what does he think of you? Nothing? Why is he doin' this?"_ And doesn't that just make him feel worse.

Maybe that's the appeal of vampires, their unattainability. A human can't tie them down, they've seen all, done all. "_Imagine what kind of lover that makes him." _The car jerks to the left and they pull into the parking lot of a bar that puts the night life scene of Merlotte's to shame; _Fangtasia._

"Wait, isn't this that vampire…right stupid question."

Eric smiles at him and slides out of the car before appearing on the other side and opening Jason's door.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

They slowly start to make their way towards the entrance with Jason dragging his feet. People line up outside while others lean on the building doing….questionable things. Jason is stunned and if he were being honest, a little intimidated. A girl stumbles out of the door giggling, almost falling over with a man behind her slowly planting kisses on her neck. Jason freezes.

"I don't think I should go in there."

Eric follows the couple with his eyes for a few moments and angles his body towards Jason; blocking him from the oddly curious onlookers.

"You'll be fine. No one will bother us."

"You think they'll let me in?"

Jason watches as a spark of amusement enters Eric's eyes.

"I know they will, let's go."

Wrapping an arm around Jason's shoulder Eric leads them past the line of people and into the club without any trouble. Jason can see the glares he's receiving and wonders just how many times he can get in a fight in one day. Not knowing what to expect he's is shocked by the people blatantly groping each other and throwing themselves at vampires. And if the moans in the corner where anything to go by, Jason's pretty sure they're having sex. The music is loud and the lights perfectly placed for dramatic effect.

"Eric, we have a lot of people tonight, people we haven't seen before and they might cause some-"

A blond woman walks up to Eric and pauses mid-sentence when she spots Jason. Looking at Eric who is completely calm with the new arrival Jason tries not to worry or let his mind wonder, "_Please don't let them be together."_ The blond is slim and stylish with a deep seated confidence that all vampires seem to have. After an awkward moment she smiles in a way that makes Jason think she _actually_ is glad to see him.

"Jason, you probably don't remember me, I'm Pam." She grasps Jason's hand in a comforting grip and casts a haughty look in Eric's direction. "And you've gotten even more beautiful."

"Umm…thanks?" He says questioningly. "_Is she messin' with me?"_

"Jason why don't you get yourself something from the bar, Pam show me these people."

After a moment of hesitancy Jason walks over to the bar and orders whiskey. The man next to him leans forward until they are almost touching and Jason can see his blood stained lips.

"Whiskey, huh? How about something that I guarantee will take all your troubles away. Loosen up those tense shoulders."

"No, think I'm fine, thanks." Jason says before taking a long drink.

"Come on, don't be that way."

The man starts to rub Jason's leg and nuzzle his neck. Jason can feel himself tense under the attention and looking at the people watching, he can see them shooting worried glances at something on the other side of the room before returning their gazes to him. Trying to keep the man away is difficult and mustering his strength, Jason goes to give him one more mighty push. He's shocked when the man flies from him easily, until he sees Eric holding a fist full of the man's hair and twisting his head back at an awkward angle.

They stare at each other for a few moments, the stranger in shock and Eric in steely anger, before Eric throws him to the floor and careful takes Jason's hand and guides him to an empty table. The stranger crouches uneasily on the floor watching Eric with wary eyes before glancing at Jason and running towards the door.

"Umm, Eric?" The vampire tilts his head to show Jason he's listening. "Are you sure I should be here?"

"Yes, you're always welcome to come here Jason, whenever." Eric says while chasing away the curious stares with his own menacing one.

And with that, two drinks appear in front of them, another whiskey and what looks like blood. Taking his glass when Eric pushes it his way Jason tries to act inconspicuous as he watches Eric drink the blood as if it were water to a man near a well; not something to be savored.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be almost…obsessed with blood?" Jason asks.

Sitting the empty glass down Eric grins at Jason before leaning close to his ear.

"Not all blood is the same. This?" He motions towards the glass, "Can keep us…alive you could say, but it doesn't satisfy us. We crave fresh blood, directly from the source."

Feeling the breathy words of his neck, Jason shivers. He can hear Eric chuckle beside him and tries to slow his rapidly increasing heart beat noticing several vampires tilting their heads in his direction.

A woman sashays up to their table and leans down showing her ample cleavage. Without a glance to Jason she stretches her crimson lips across white teeth.

"Eric, where were you last night? I missed you." She says with a dramatic pout.

Jason looks between the woman and Eric with a frown. He should have known that this would be Eric's type, a true blue "fangbanger" she has tight clothes and sensitive skin that is still healing from various bites. He watches as she reaches out a hand to touch Eric's chest, but right before she can Eric swats her away.

"Leave." Eric says like that all that's needed.

And to Jason's surprise, it is. Others come up to Eric as the night wares on and everyone is shot down with just as little fuss as the first.

"Is this a normal night for you?"

"…Something similar to this, yes." Eric says after a moment.

"Well, what differ-oh."

Eric doesn't meet his gaze and seems to tense, but luckily for both of them Pam comes up to their table.

"Someone decided not to play by the rules. You hear the girl screaming out there?"

Jason stares, looking around trying to spot any trouble, but he sees nothing.

"She's out front, sweetie." Pam says with a small laugh.

"Yes, I hear her." Eric finally looks at Jason again, "Stay here; don't leave with anyone. Pam, keep watch in here."

With that he's up and across the room before Jason can blink.

"He owns this place doesn't he?"

"Yes," Pam says taking Eric's empty seat. "Which means you get twenty four seven access."

"Eric said that, why?"

She gives him a sly look, "I think he just likes having you around."

_Bang!_ A table is overturned on the other side of the room and Jason jumps. Two vampires are shoving each other; there fangs out and ready.

"Shit, stay here Jason." Pam says before heading off to stop the impending fight.

When he's alone Jason feels someone loosely grip his neck and start breathing in his ear.

"Now why do they keep telling you to 'stay'? You ain't no damn dog, right?" The voice croons.

A gentle tug on his arm pulls Jason from his chair and leads out the back door with the man. How many drinks did he have exactly? Why was he following this man? "_Eric said stay put."_ But why? Jason loses his train of thought when blessedly cold air brushes his face. The door closes with a soft _click_ and in the next moment he's pushed up against the brick wall.

"Here babe, promised I'd take _all_ of our problems away."

A bloody wrist is brought up to his mouth and after a feeble struggle Jason feels the blood make its' way down his throat.

Everything turns hazy and Jason can only think, "_More."_

**

* * *

**

Eric

"_I should've never left him alone."_ Eric's mind screams as he follows Jason's scent out the back door. Finding him was easy enough, stopping himself from ripping the vamps jaw off? Not so easy.

Eric can feel the snapping of bone under his hands as he jerks the vampires' neck to the side, away from Jason's bleeding jugular. With a last twist in helpless anger and frustration Eric drops the quickly healing vamp to the ground before kneeling next to Jason.

"Jason, how do you feel?"

"Huh, good." Jason says with a wide grin.

Shaking his head at Jason antics Eric cradles him closer to his body.

"I've _never_ tasted anything like that! He, oh God!"

The man is raving while licking his lips and fingers for any remaining traces of Jason. Eric can feel himself tense as the man become more rambunctious with each passing moment. _"He won't keep this quiet."_ Eric's mind whispers.

"What the _hell is he_?"

Eric leans Jason gently against the wall before turning towards the unsuspecting man. With slow steps he walks till he is a foot away from his prey. The smile slides of the vampires face as he finally starts to take in the situation; he starts to back up.

"I didn't mean-Sherriff-"

"You want to know why he tastes different; does that mean he intrigues you? That you're going to tell all your friends about what _decadent_ blood is _pumping_ through that human's heart?"

When he has the man backed against the opposite wall Eric runs his hand slowly down from the man's neck to the center of his chest.

"I-I…no?"

"_I_…don't believe you."

_Crunch!_ The sound of the vampire's ribcage snapping echoes down the narrow ally. Eric reaches into the man's chest cavity and after a moment of searching finds his target. With a last look at the terror filled gaze upon him, Eric rips out the cold, still heart.

Both vampire and organ fall; exploding into a bloody heap on the ground. Silence fills the narrow as Eric shakes the remnants of blood and tissue off his hand before going back to Jason and picking him up. The back door opens; flooding the bloody scene with light.

"Eric, what-?" Pam asks.

"Take him inside; I have to clean this up." Eric hands Jason over to Pam before closing the door.

Pam looks down at her charge, "Don't worry, it's only temporary. He can't _stand_ to be away from you that long."

With that she tightens her grip on Jason and heads across the now silent room before descending to the basement. Pam looks at the semi dirty surrounding in disgust before starting to lower Jason onto the bed. Hands grab and spin her around before ripping Jason from her arms.

"_Not_ there, _never_ bring him down here." Eric all but _growls_ at her.

Quickly, he makes his way up the stairs and Pam is unsurprised to see the bar empty. She _is_ surprised when Eric opens a door she was told to keep away from; her and everyone else. Inside is a lavish bed where Eric carefully deposits Jason. _"So that's who this room was for."_ Pam smiles before leaving the two alone.

Bone deep weariness flows into Eric as he looks down at his charge. Wrapping Jason in the soft covers Eric hesitates,

"I'll tell you soon. Forgive me for lying to you Kara hjarta, but you aren't ready yet."

Jason moans and turns over in his sleep; Eric walks over to the chair in the corner.

He'll tell Jason everything, the whole truth.

Just, not tonight.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed and reviews let me know if people still like this! It won't be updated very frequently as you can tell until I have WATCHING finished. And right now I have to chapter 13 planned out for WATCHING with more to go so…maybe that's good news for some of you?

Reviews feed the muse monster, rawr!


End file.
